Total Drama Extreme
by writingisawesome24
Summary: It's season 5! 16 new competitors are fighting for the million while traveling to the most extreme places in the world! Traveling on the Total Drama Kamikaze Jet, there is bound to be drama! Who are you rooting for?


**Total Drama Extreme **

**Chapter 1 **

**Season Introduction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama!**

"We've been to an island. We've competed in a film lot. We've traveled the world. And then we went back to the island! And now we are going to the most extreme places in the world!"

A black screen faded revealing a male of medium height with black hair and light stubble upon his chin. He stood in an airport runway. He smirked and laughed maniacally.

"I'm Chris Mclean and we're back for another season! We were going to get the season 4 contestants to compete again, but they managed to get out of their contracts. So while the interns hunt them down, we decided to have another season with new contestants!" Chris chuckled evilly.

"We have 16 competitors this season, ready to fight for a million dollars! In cold hard cash!" Chris psychotically laughed.

"First we have Ricky!" Chris introduced as a tall boy with a suit and dark brown hair walked out of a small bus.

"I can't believe I'm on Total Drama! My superior skills as a spy for the CSA will surely win me the prize!" Ricky announced boisterously.

"Next is Travis!" Chris said as a small, pale boy with black hair and a white karate uniform stepped out of the bus.

"My name is Travis and I am exhilarated to be on this show. I hope I don't have to resort to violence to win this game." Travis calmly stated.

"Now we have Jenna!"

A tanned tall girl with blonde hair an outfit that was an exercise jacket and pants confidently strode out of the bus.

"Hey everybody! Jenna here! I'm going to win this thing! I mean seriously, who can beat an all-around champion! NOBODY!" Jenna yelled loudly and overconfidently.

"Your over confidence in your abilities will be your downfall." Travis noted, appearing mysteriously behind Jenna.

Jenna shrieked for a period of time and glared at Travis before shoving him into the gravel.

"Move weirdo!" Jenna growled.

"Next is Victoria."

A tall Asian girl with icy blue eyes in a constant glare stepped out of the bus icily. The girl wore a black hoodie and dark jeans. The other contestants looked at her awkwardly and she glared at them angrily.

"Want to say something to the viewers, Victoria?" Chris asked, breaking the silence.

"No" Victoria replied curtly.

"You seem to be a suspicious character, as a spy I am required to check if you're armed. Now hand your possessions over." Ricky interrogated.

"Are you sure you're a spy?" Victoria questioned as she shoved Ricky, causing him to fall over into the runway.

"Okay…Now welcome Lilly!"

A tall pale girl with sunny blonde hair in a long braid walked out of the dilapidated bus revealing her pink and white sundress and her sea-green eyes.

"Hi everybody, I'm Lilly, like Chris said and I really want to win. So please root for me." Lilly giggled happily.

"Alright, after Ms. Sunshine is Marcus!"

The contestants waited but no one stepped off the bus. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh CHEF!" Chris called as a tall muscular African-American man with a chef's outfit on stomped towards the bus and pulled out a short and chubby boy with fiery orange hair and was dressed in penguin pajamas.

"WAKE UP MAGGOT!" Chef shouted, jolting Marcus awake; this revealed that Marcus had brown eyes that were closing rapidly.

"Hey…me…Marcus…happy…Total Drama." Marcus mumbled before he collapsed onto the ground asleep once more.

"Now here is Ella!"

A tall girl with chocolaty brown hair hopped off the bus happily. She was wearing a thin red jacket and white jeans. Her brown eyes were covered by a pair of white rimmed sunglasses.

"Hi everybody. I hope we can all be friends." Ella said beaming.

"We're going to be the best of friends." Lilly laughed as she hugged Ella.

Chef growled before pulling the two apart and throwing them in opposite directions.

"Moving on, we have Pasquel!"

"Pasquel?" Victoria snorted, "What kind of name is that?"

"Pasquel is ze name of ze French!" A voice with a heavy French accent announced as a tall boy wearing a striped shirt with black pants and short brown hair with a beret and black eyes leaped out of the bus heroically, only to fall on his face.

Chef and Chris laughed sadistically, while Lilly, Travis, and Ella gasped and raced to their fallen competitor.

"Are you okay?" Lilly frantically asked shaking Pasquel's body repeatedly.

"Sacre Bleu! I have embarrassed myself on ze network." Pasquel cried.

"No worries your father will not be disappointed at you for falling like an imbecile on worldwide TV." Travis stated without pause.

Pasquel blinked slowly taking in the information being said to him. His face grew deathly pale and he let out a piercing scream before fleeing in mortal terror and straight into the bus.

"Man. Loving these contestants." Chris laughed.

"Now I'd like to introduce Damien!" Chris announced.

A tall muscular male punched through the glass door of the bus and laughed. He was wearing a GO CANADA shirt matched with long jeans. His midnight black eyes gleamed with a vicious edge and the contestants excluding Victoria and Jenna shivered.

"You mean I have to face these losers?" Damien questioned, "That means I have this one in the bag. Million dollars come to daddy."

The other comeptitors glared at Damien who only turned his back to them.

"Now the Olympic gymnast trainee…Alana!"

A girl of medium height flipped off the bus with a triple flip and landed on the gravel perfectly. She wore a Canadian gymnastic suit with red sparkles upon it. She had light blonde hair with blue eyes. A grin appeared on her lips.

"G'day mates! Alana here and I'm ready to win!" Alana yelled with glee and a faint Australian accent.

"Yeah a loser like you is going to win a million dollars." Damien teased sarcastically.

"Okay, LOVING the drama. Now, Ethan!"

A small thin boy with white hair cautiously walked out of the bus. He was wearing a lab coat 3 sizes too big and glasses.

"Nerd!" Jenna laughed malevolently.

"Like I said, overconfidence." Travis whispered into Jenna's ear.

Jenna shrieked again and socked Travis in the face, only to find that he was gone already. Jenna muttered something incoherently.

"I may not be strong, but I can win this thing!" Ethan announced confidently.

"I don't think a person like **you** will win the challenge." Victoria growled coldly.

"Sheesh, tough crowd." Ethan muttered.

"Moving on, we have Gitana!"

A girl with bright red hair skipped out of the bus, she was wearing a pink tank top matched with a pink miniskirt. Giant pink sunglasses covered her eyes from view. She was checking her lipstick in a small compact which was promptly knocked out of her hands by Chef.

"Hey! Now you won't get to look at this." Gitana protested signaling at herself.

"Anyway, we have Kyra!"

"Hey! I didn't get to talk!" Gitana protested again, agitated.

"2 words. Don't care." Chris replied.

"Anyway, here's Kyra!"

A girl in a large burly jacket that fell to her knees, waddled out of the bus. Her short choppy magenta hair swayed side to side as her brown eyes looked at her surroundings.

"What are you wearing?! It's a fashion crime!" Gitana screamed.

Gitana swiftly ripped off the Kyra's jacket and a mass of jewels, paperclips, pencils, and money collapsed on Gitana. The other contestants gaped at the pile of items upon Gitana's fallen body. With Gitana's muffled cries for help in the background, the other competitors had a better look at Kyra. She had a white long dress on with ruffles on the bottom. Victoria icily glared at Kyra, who defiantly stared back

"What are you, a thief?!" Damien shouted accusingly.

"Actually, the term is kleptomaniac." Kyra retorted, "And here's your left sock."

Damien looked down at his shoes only to find his left sock which was there a few seconds before was gone.

You lying stealing thief!" Damien roared.

Chef quickly grabbed Damien and dragged him away from Kyra. Kyra chuckled as Damien growled.

"Now, Neil!"

A tall male with floppy brown hair stepped off the bus. He wore a brown shirt with jeans. His black eyes had a slightly sinister look to them.

"Hey, you better be watching, cause the million is mine." Neil threatened.

"Actually, it could be anyone's." Ella noted.

"Shut up." Neil snapped.

"Now our last two contestants, Samantha and Amadeus!"

A tall male and female walked out of the bus. The girl was wearing a complete horse riding uniform and the boy a light green shirt and black capris. The girl had dark green eyes and brown curled hair in a ponytail and the boy had light blue eyes and blonde hair with brown roots.

"The million is mine, so you better not get in my way!" Samantha growled.

"I hope I win then I can buy more instruments." Amadeus announced as he pulled out a flute and began playing a soft and melodious tune which caused a smile upon everybody's (excluding Victoria, Jenna, Samantha, and Marcus who was sleeping) face. Chris laughed evilly as Chef snatched the flute and snapped it in half.

"Anyway, I bet you're wondering why we're here!" Chris said with a twinge of evil.

"Um…yeah, why are we here?" Lilly asked.

"Well, this season we're traveling around the world to the most extreme places in the world! And how we are going to travel, you may ask? In the Total Drama Kamikaze Jet!" Chris voiced as a large Jet rolled out towards the runway.

"Wow, that's a big jet." Ethan murmured.

"Anyway tune in next time to see our first challenge and our first loser!"

**Authors Note: So yeah, these are the new temporary cast until the TDROTI cast is hunted down. So refresher:**

** Victoria-The Ice Princess**

** Ella-The Friendly Girl**

** Neil-The Rude One**

** Marcus-The Lazy Loser**

** Samantha-The Snobby Horse Rider**

** Alana-The Australian Gymnast**

** Amadeus-The Musical Prodigy**

** Kyra-The Kleptomaniac**

** Damien-The Physical Menace**

** Ethan-The Genius**

** Lilly-The Botanist**

** Jenna-The Arrogant All Around Champion**

** Travis-The Master of Zen**

** Ricky-The James Bond Ripoff**

** Gitana-The Beauty Queen**

** Pasquel-The Scaredy-Pants Artist**

**Who will be voted off first? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA EXTREME! Read and Review! **


End file.
